Why Adam?
by Jaydee13
Summary: Adam Lambert gives people crack, Why Adam? haha Please Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own anything i used (sadly), enjoy :) :) :P :D **

Allison: guess what?

Katy: what?

Allison: im bored

Katy: *sarcasticly* Oh No

Allison: *sarcasticly* i know..

(Scream)

Katy: what the fuck?

Allison: what was that?

Katy: i think Adam got caught trying to peek at Kris in the shower

Kris: ADAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Adam: Uhh...nothing...yet

Kris: GET OUT NOW!

*Adam walks downstairs*

Adam: hey guys

Katy&Allison: hey

Katy: got caught?

Adam: yea

Allison: AGAIN! Adam this is you 4th time getting caught peeking at Kris

Adam: im sorry he's just too hot

Allison: *under her breath* Dumbass

*Kris walks downstairs*

Kris: Adam you got a problem

Adam: *scoffs* i do not

Allison&Katy: Yea you do

Adam: do not

Kris: Adam your my friend, im taking you to a therapist

Adam: *whines* I dont wanna go to a therapist

Kris: well to bad, you are

Allison: have fun trying to get Adam to go somewhere he dont wanna go

Kris: Oh i will, (to Adam) I'll give you a kiss if you go to the therapist

Adam: OKAY!

*At The Therapist*

Therapist: now Adam, tell me everything thats on your mind

Adam: *talks nonstop* well i think therapist are a waste of time,  
Im in love with Kris,Allison thinks im a dumbass,Katy thinks im ''sexy'',  
I know im sexy, but coming from a girl it's weird to me *breaths and continues*  
I think i put on way too much make-up, i think my hair looks awful,I think penguins are  
cute, i love your shirt and I cant breath *Breaths Again* Okay that all that on my mind.

Therapist: *mouths open*

Adam: excuse me, are you ok?

Therapist: *closes mouth* Im fine, so tell me about this 'Kris' person is?

Adam: *talks nonstop again* He's super cute, he's talented, he looks sexy naked  
he love cat's, He has a cat named 'Mr. wiggles' and-

Therapist: ENOUGH! YOU TALK TO MUCH AND I THOUGH _I_ WAS ANNOYING, YOUR ANNOYING,  
YOUR A DUMBASS, AND YOUR SEXY, BUT YOUR A FUCKEN IDIOT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!

*Outside*

Kris: so, how did it go?

Adam: great except for the fact that she called me a _Fucking idiot _and _dumbass_.

Kris: sorry, she has anger issues

Adam: i figured that, Now i want my kiss

Kris: no Adam im not kissing you

Adam: *starts to cry* WHAT?

Kris: let's get back to the mansion

*At The Mansion*

Allison: hey how did it- Oh my god Adam, your crying, what happened?

Adam: Kris Said, if i go to the therapist, he would give me a kiss, and,and

Allison: and?

Adam: *starts to cry more* HE DIDNT GIVE ME A KISS!

*Kris runs out the room*

Allison: KRIS GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!

*Kris locks himself in a room*

Allison: *Shakes the door knob* KRIS I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!

Kris: *spanish accent* Kris no here

Allison: Oh, okay, bye

Kris: *sighs* thank god

*door knob shakes*

Kris: what the hell?

*door opens and Allison is right there*

Allison: your in Adam's room, and i have a key

Kris: *looks around* Oh No *gulps*

Allison: Ahh!

Kris: OW. ADAM HELP!

*Adam at the door*

Adam: No

Kris: PLEA- PLEASE ADAM I'LL KISS YOU!

Adam: lier

Kris: NO I- OW. I PROMISE-

Adam: FINE! Alli you can stop now

Allison: ok, bye Kris have fun *leaves room*

Adam: ok so-

Kris: ...

Adam: ...

Kris: ...

Adam: ...

Kris: ...

Adam: ...

Kris: ...

Adam: Wow that..was..amazing!

Kris: whatever im out

*Kris leaves room*

*Downstairs*

Allison: how did it go?

Kris: Horrible

Adam: Amazing

Katy: that's what you get, Kris

Kris: drop it

Adam: Here Kris, have a sandwich

Kris: thanks *bites* hmm *spits out* WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE?

Adam: Mayo,Lettuce,Turkey,_ crack_ And Tomato

Kris: then why- wait, what did you say?

Adam: Tomato

Kris: before that

Adam: Turkey

Kris: no after that

Adam: Tomato

Kris: Oh, just forget it

Adam: wait! are you gonna eat your sandwich?

Kris: NO!

Adam: kay, Hm? KATY?

Katy: im right here

Adam: oh, want this sandwich?

Katy: okay

*Allison's room*

Allison: im a twitterholic

*knock,knock*

Allison: who is it?

Kris: It's Kris, can come in?

Allison: sure

*comes in*

Kris: hey Alli?

Allison: hm?

Kris: do you know what's wrong with Katy?

Allison: what do you mean?

Kris: well...

Katy: (downstairs) PUPPYS!

Allison: what did you do to her?

Kris: i didnt do anything

Allison: Come on let's go downstairs

*Downstairs*

Allison: Katy, you okay?

Katy: DORA,DORA,DORA!

Adam: Hey guys

Kris: Adam, what happened to Katy

Adam: (lieing badly) I dont know..

Allison: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

Adam: AHH! okay,okay...i gave her crack

Kris: why the fuck would you give her crack?

Adam: well, you know that sandwich i made you?

Kris: yea

Adam: well, it had Mayo,Lettuce,Turkey,Crack and Tomato

Kris: YOU GAVE MY WIFE CRACK!

Adam: sorry

Katy: I LOVE YOU ADAM!

*Katy hugs Adam*

Adam: Katy im gay, and im in love with Kris

Katy: what?

*Lets go of Adam and gets a knife,an heads for Kris*

Allison: Katy? what are you gonna do with that knife?

Katy: *stops and hold knife up* I DO NOT KNOW! *burst out laughing*

Allison: *burst out laughing*

Adam: *does the same*

Kris: WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?

*everyones still laughing*

Kris: Fuck Off

*Kris leaves*

MY SIDES HURT

Allison: ME TOO

Katy: ME THREE *Stops* Wheres my Krissykins?

Adam: excuse me?

Allison: Oh No

*Adam and Katy start yelling at eachothers*

Allison: weirdo's *leaves*

Adam: Alli? Alli?

Katy: She left

Adam: oh! *leaves*

Katy: WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVE ME ALONE!

*cricket sounds*

Katy: anyone there?

*cricket sounds*

Katy: oh come on

* * *

**How was it? review, PLEASE! how was it? review, PLEASE  
Im just kidding, you can review if you want  
Thanks For Reading  
Lot's Of Love :)  
**


	2. Oh No

****

**i dont know Allison's mom's name sooo**

Adam: *Watches T.V*

Allison: *Watches T.V*

Kris: *Watches T.V*

*1 Hour Later*

Kris: that was the dumbess movie i've ever watched

Allison: Yea, your right

Adam: I love that movie

*Katy comes in the room*

Katy: hey guys, what's up?

Allison: got done watching a horrible movie with Adam

Adam: IT WAS NOT HORRIBLE! okay?

Kris: whatever, im gonna go take a piss

Allison: no one cares

Adam: i do

*Kris leaves*

Katy: what was the movie?

Allison: Charlie St. Clould

Katy: that movie with Zac Efron?

Adam: Yea, he's hot

Allison: no one car- Oh, hold on *Answers phone* hello?...Ok...Yea...Cant wait...Cya * hangs up*

Adam: who was it?

Allison: my mom

Adam: oh, ok

Katy: your mom's coming?

Allison: yeah

*30 Minutes Later*

*Ding,Dong*

Allison: i'll get it

Allison: *Opens Door* Ahh! momma *Hugs*

Allison's mom: Hi hunney, how have you been?

Allison: great, better now that your hear, so did everbody come or just you?

Allison's mom: just me sweetie, sorry?

Allison: It's ok, come on, meet my friends

*Living Room*

Adam: BLUE!

Danny: whatever, i _hate_ Elmo *Changes Channel*

Adam: *Starts to Cry*

Allison: DANNY! *slaps Danny on The back of his head* put it back

Danny: OW. You Little bi..Hi Ms. Iraheta *puts back on elmo*

Allison's mom: Hi, you must be Danny, Allison has told me All about you

Adam: Hi! *Turns Back To The T.V*

Allison's mom: you must be Adam, Allison has told me about you

Adam: *ignores an watches Elmo*

Kris: hey Alli, And who is this?

Allison: this is my mom

Kris: oh, hi nice to meet you Ms. Iraheta, Im Kris

Allison's mom: Hi nice to meet you too, Kris

*3 Hours Later*

Allison's mom: Well, hun i need to leave

Allison: damn it, Ok i'll call you

Allison's mom: kay love you

Allison: love you too

*Allison's mom leaves*

Kris: your mom is sweet

Allison: thanks, But, all Adam was doing was watching Elmo

Adam: *Still watches Elmo*

Danny: Can i pleease change it?

Allison: hm? no..You were about to call me a _little bitch_ before my mom came into the room

Danny: im sorry, but PLEASE LET ME CHANGE IT!

Allison: NO!

Kris: HA!

Allison: shut up Kris, before i do something your gonna hate...

Kris: what, huh?

Allison: you had to ask

Danny: your in trouble

Kris: shut up danny

Allison: ADAM, GUESS WHAT?

Adam: what?

Allison: KRIS SAY'S HE LOOOOVVVEEESSS YOUUUUU!

Adam: *runs over to Allison,Fast* WHAT!

Kris: Adam, i did not say that

Allison: he did, he saying that he doesn't cause he's scared of what people think

Kris: no,no,no

Adam: I LOVE YOOOUUU TOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kris: AHHHH! *runs*

Allison: TOLD YA!

Danny: cool! *high-fives*

Allison: Danny, piss me off and something _will _happen, okay?

Danny: okay...

*30 Minutes Later*

Danny: is Adam gonna get tired or...not

Allison: never, and plus he had some crack so...

Kris: *Still running* ADAM STOP!

Adam: *Still chases Kris* Dont run from your feelings!

Kris: *Still running* ALLI! TELL HIM TO STOOOOPPPP!

Allison: Hm...ADAM!

Adam: *Stops* what?

Allison: leave him alone

Adam: ok

Kris: Adam, you need to go to the therapist

Adam: have you ever spelled therapist?

Kris: no..why?

Adam: it's The Rapist put together TheRapist, Creepy though, huh?

Kris: that is creepy, what was i talking about?

Adam: your feelings for me

Kris: no...*snaps* i remember the therapist, come on Adam

Adam: she hates me

Kris: im taking you to Katy's therapist

*Katy randomly burst in the room*

Katy: excuse me?

Kris: hey hun *Kisses cheek* im gonna take Adam to your therapist

Katy: what happened to yours

Kris: she's busy-

Adam: she hates me

Kris: GOTTA GO, CYA

*At The Therapist*

Therapist: so tell me, why are you here?

Adam: *Try's to not talk so much* I...Dont...know

Therapist: well you must know, that's why your here, to help your problem

Adam: Im in love with Kris, but he doesn't love me *starts to cry*

Therapist: oh, sweetie dont cry *hands tissue*

Adam: *blows nose loud* thank you

Therapist: so...your...gay

Adam: yea wh-

Therapist: *Kisses Adam*

Adam: ...

Therapist: ...

Adam: *pushes him off* YOU BASTARD!

Therapist: you said you were gay

Adam: uhm...yeah, but i dont like you *Screams like a girl*

*Outside*

Kris: hey Adam, how did it go?

Adam: NOT GOOD, First, he kissed me. Second, he started talking about previous guys he's dated, and it's was like _I_ was the therapist

Kris: okay...

*At The Mansion*

Allison: how did the _second_ therapist trip go?

Adam: he kissed me

Danny: awkward

Kris: yeah, i had no idea he was gay

Katy: i did

Adam: AND YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!

Katy: *laughs nervously*

Allison: Katy! wasn't not nice of you

Katy: who said i was nice

Allison: hm? *thinks* no one

Adam: ICE CREAM!

Allison: oh god

Kris: ALLI! ADAM DID CRACK AGAIN! *screams*

Allison&Katy: Oh No

****

* * *

**Finally! ive had writer's block or something like that  
Please review i would really appreciate it  
I hope you guy's like it  
****Lot's Of Love *blows kiss***

hope you guy like it


	3. I think im bi?

**I dont own a blah,blah,blah thing, okay? this pure fiction, as all of you know Adam doesn't do crack, and Adam hasn't tried to kiss Kris. Hope You Like, REVIEW! please and give me more ideas, im out of'em.**

* * *

Allison: ADAM?

*Adam's on Kris*

Kris: GET HIM OFF OF ME!

Adam: I LOVE YOU, KRIS!

Katy: Ooh, Allison you better get him off of Kris, before _I_ get him off of Kris

Allison: *gulps* we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we

Kris: HELLO, A LITTLE HELP HERE!

Allison: ADAM GET OFF NOW!

Adam: no! i _need_ Kris

Allison: well, your gonna need stiches if you dont get off

Adam: what do you mean?

Allison: Katy is gonna hurt your face

Adam: NOT MY FACE!

Katy: THEN, GET. OFF. OF. KRIS.

*Adam get's off of Kris*

Kris: oh, thanks Alli

Allison: dont thank me yet

Adam: *starts to cry*

Kris: Adam, dont cry *hugs*

Adam: thanks Kris

Allison: uh, Kris?

Kris: shh

Adam: *kisses Kris*

Kris: *tries to pull Adam off but fails*

Adam: *Hold Kris an continues kissing*

Katy: OH HELL NO..Hold my purse

Allison: oh no

Katy: MotherFucker *punches Adam*

Adam: *let's go of Kris an Holds face* OWW!

Kris: thanks Katy, but you didn't have to hit him

Katy: i didn't

Kris: no, you could of just threaten him

Katy: Oh, sorry Adam

Adam: *crying* it's ok, it doesn't hurt that much

Katy: i hit you pretty hard

Adam: it's the crack *laughs*

Katy: *laughs*

Kris&Allison: WHAT"S SO FUNNY?

Adam: *still laughing*

Katy: *still laughing*

Allison: wanna watch a movie?

Kris: sure

*Kris and Allison leave the room*

Adam: *stops* where did they go?

Katy: to watch a movie, wanna watch it with them?

Adam: Yay!

*Adam & Katy go into livingroom*

Allison: whataya wanna watch?

Kris: a scary movie!

Allison: hell yeah!

*puts on The Excercist*

Adam: hey guys, whatcha watchin'?

Allison: the e-

Kris: Extermenater! *winks at Allison*

Allison: yeah, wanna watch it with us?

Adam: yay! Oh and Katy left

Kris: ok..sit down

*During the middle of the movie*

Adam: *Terrorfide* oh..my..god, did you guys lie?

Allison: *terrorfide* sorry, Adam it's as scary for us as it is for you

Kris: *terrorfide* this bitch is crazy

Kris&Allison&Adam: *Scream*

*1 Hour Later*

Adam: *not moving*

Kris: *not moving*

Allison: *not moving*

*Danny walk in*

Danny: hey gu-

Adam&Allison&Kris: *scream loud*

Danny: well, excuse me for trying to wear eyeliner *leaves*

Adam: that...was...so...SCARY!

Allison: hell yeah

Kris: It wasn't that scary

Allison: really? you, me and Adam were screaming are asses off

Adam: yeah

*12:00 am*

Adam: *still awake*

*Adam goes to Kris' bed*

Adam: Kris?..you up?

*Kris is asleep and Allison's next to him*

Adam: Alli?

Allison: *hafeway awake* Adam? that you?

Adam: what are you doing in Kris' bed?

Allison: *gets up and put's arms around Adam's neck* I really dont know *kisses Adam*

Adam: *eyes wide open an pulls Allison off* what the hell was that?

Allison: I dont kno- *falls asleep*

Adam: damn it *put's Allison in her room, goes back to the room*

Adam: Kris? Kris!

Kris: *eyes close* hm?

Adam: why was Alli in your bed?

Kris: she was scared

Adam: well im scared can i sleep with you?

Kris: okay

Adam: yay!

*Adam crawls into Kris' bed*

Adam: you smell great

Kris: thanks *falls asleep*

Adam: *grins ear-to-ear* hehe

*Adam turns Kris' head and kisses Kris*

Adam: Night

*Next day*

Adam: *opens eyes, gets up an goes into the livingroom* hey wad up*screams*

*everyones watching The Excersict even Kris*

Adam: WHY IS EVERYONE WATCHING THAT HORRIBLE MOVIE?

Everyone: *screams*

Adam: KRIS! COME HERE

Kris: OKAY!

*Kitchen*

Adam: Kris? Alli..Kissed me last night

Kris: so? you guys do that everyday

Adam: no this time it's like..like she meant it

Kris: forget About it

Adam: Kris, do you remember what you did last night?

Kris: Woke up-

Adam: no! like around..11:00

Kris: oh! i went to sleep, then Alli came to me and said she was scared  
so i let her lay with me and then you woke me up and asked if you could  
sleep with me 'cause you were scared an i said ok then that's it

Adam: you dont remember what happened after you said okay

Kris: why?

Adam: *mumbling* _I made-out with you_

Kris: what?

Adam: *mumbling*_ I made-out with you_

Kris: you made what for me?

Adam: I MADE-OUT WITH YOU!

Kris: *eyes wide open*

Adam: Kris, you okay?

Kris: Adam...your DEAD! *jumps on Adam*

Adam: I like it when you jump on me it turns m-

Kris: *punches Adam*

Adam: .OW ALLI!

Kris: Allison's not gonna help you, she left

Adam: ALLISON IRAHETA!

*Allison runs to Kris*

Allison: *Grabs Kris' hair and pulls him back*

Kris: Ahh MY HAIR!

Allison: dont *slaps* mess *slaps* with *slaps* ADAM *slaps*

*Allison turns to Adam*

Allison: as for you, I heard eveything *grabs Adam's hair*

Adam: .OW

Allison: here *kisses Adam, then throws him to the side* Bye Kris, bye Adam *smiles and skips off*

Adam: Kris?

Kris: what?

Adam: i think im Bi

Kris: woppie do, lucky for you

*Danny comes in and kicks Adam an Kris*

Danny: that's for screaming when i had eyeliner on *leaves*

Kris: can this get any worse?

Allison: ADAM!

*Danny's comes in*

Adam: let me guess, Alli go a hold of my crack?

Danny: *shakes head* NO, She got a hold of Kris' skittles

Kris&Adam: OH NO!

* * *

**I know it's not that funny like i said im out of Ideas  
Hope you liked it and review please :)  
Lot's Of Love *blows kiss***


	4. ALLISON!

**I dont own anythin' kay enjoy**

*Upstairs*

Kris&Adam: ALLI?

Allison: *eats more skittles*

Adam: Allison? give..me..the..skittles

Allison: NO!

Adam: well i tried

Kris: Give me my skittles *grabs the bag*

Allison: Rrrrrr *runs downstairs*

Adam: why did she go downstairs?

Kris: i do not know

Allison: (downstairs) COOKIES!

Kris: SHIT!

Adam: ALLISON!

*downstairs*

Allison: *mouthful of cookies* Hi

Kris: oh no!

Adam: what should we do know?

Allison: *swallows cookies* Adam try it

Adam: im no-

Allison: *shoves cookie in Adams mouth* soo?

Adam: *spits* im not getting fat!

Allison: okay, Kris wheres your other bag of skittles?

Kris: in my- Oh hell to the no, your not eatin' anymore skittles

Allison: *run into Kris' room*

Kris: ALLISON! GET OUT!

Allison: not until i get those MOTHER FUCKEN SKITTLES! WHERE ARE THEY?

Kris: i am not telling

Allison: *runs but falls down the stairs*

Kris&Adam: ALLI!

Allison: *knocked out*

Adam: *holds Allison* Alli? Alli wake up! OMG she bleeding

Kris: i'll call an ambulance

Adam: hurry

*Kris calls ambulance*

Adam: everything will be fine Alli, dont worry kay?

*At the hospital*

Doctor: are you Allison's family

Adam: freinds

Doctor: okay, well she doing fine, and she's lucky if you  
would have called any later she could of died from blood lost

Kris: oh my god, can we see her?

Doctor: sure, shes in room 401

Adam&Kris: thanks

*in the room*

Kris: Alli? you up?

Allison: i am now, what happened?

Adam: you feel down the stairs

Allison: how though, im not like Adam, no offense

Adam: none takin

Kris: you got ahold of my skittles

Allison: *grabs Kris' shirt* Im in a hospital, whitch i _hate_ all cause you didnt hid your skittles?

Kris: *gulps* Uhm yeah, PLEASE DONT HURT ME?

Allison: *kisses cheek* im not gonna hurt ya *let's go* do you guys honestly think i enjoy hurtin people?

Adam: well-

Allison: dont answer that

Kris: are you o.k?

Allison: im here talking, breathing, moving my my hands, how do you think i feel?

Adam&Kris: o..k?

Allison: hell to the yes, i love you guys sooo much, you have no idea

Kris: we love you too

Adam: Alli can you do me a favor?

Allison: anything, what is it?

Adam: *whispers in her ear* _tell Kris to give me a kiss, please?_

Allison: I'll try

Kris: try what?

Allison: Kris, you called the ambulance right?

Kris: yeah

Allison: can you do one more thing for me?

Kris: sure anything

Allison: kiss Adam

Kris: anything but that

Allison&Adam: Please,please,please,please,ple-

Kris: OKAY, FINE! Damn you two are annoying

Adam: yay!

Kris: *Kisses Adam passionatily*

Adam: *deepens the kiss*

Kris: * lets go* there! happy?

Allison: all up to Adam

Adam: greatest kiss but, i want more than a kiss *messes with Kris' belt buckle*

Kris: OH HELL TO DA NO, IM NOT DOIN THAT

Adam: fine! damn

*Adam's phone rings*

Adam: *answers it* Hello?...what!...not him..okay thanks matt *hangs up*

Allison: what happened?

Adam: stupidass Danyy got a hold of my crack

Allison&Kris: OH COME ON!

* * *

**stupid i know im all out of ideas, i need some help,  
I did Allison falling cause my cuzin fell  
down some stairs really bad  
If you want the next chapter  
Review, and you'll get part 5  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


	5. Kris and Adam

**Enjoy suckers! took me awhile but i wanted to make this for tashamarie83 Hope you enjoy :)  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :)****  
**

* * *

*Adam,Kris and Allison leave hospital*

*In Adam's car*

Allison: why is it that everyone gets a hold of your crack? and how in the hell did you get it?

Adam: Looooong stoooooorry

Kris: i dont wanna hear it

Allison: me neither

Adam: Oooo i love this song *sings along* like a chesse stick, like a chesse stick

Allison: *Annoyed*

Adam: *still singing* Now im feelin' so fly like a che-

Allison: SHUTTUP! DAMN IT, ADAM IT'S G-6 NOT CHESSE STICK AHHH

Adam&Kris: O..k...

*At the mansion*

Adam: Matt! were here, wheres Danny?

Allison: I'll check upstairs

Adam: Kay, Kris go check the pool

Kris: sweet!

*screams*

Adam: what the hell! *rushes upstairs* ALLI, WHATS WRONG?

Allison: LOOK!

*Matt and Danny are kissing*

Adam: ALLI! whats really wrong?

Allison: LOOK! MATT AND DANNY ARE MAKING OUT!

Adam: And?

Allison: AND!

Adam: what's the problem

Allison: AND!

Adam: Alli, you okay?

Allison: AND!

Adam: Oh no, Kris, somethings wrong with Alli!

Allison: im fine...BUT AND! *screams* *goes to her room*

Adam: And _Im_ the one who needs a therapist

*Next Day*

*Danny walks downstairs and Allison's there*

Danny: Hey, whatcha doin?

Allison: Nothin much, What YOU doin?

Danny: nothing too, i woke up in Matt's bed

Allison: *eyes widen* oh my god!

Danny: nothing happened...i think

Allison: Ooooo

Danny: what ever

*3 hours Later*

Danny: Hey, Allison look what im wearing?

Allison: are those Adam's boots?

Danny: Yea, he doesn't know im wearing them

Allison: yea, i'd put them back

Danny: Oh, please what's he gonna do about it?

*10 Minutes Later*

Danny: *In a strecher*

Allison: what the-

Adam: i got my boot's back

Allison: why's Danny in a strecher though?

Adam: huh?

Allison: why's Danny in a strecher?

Adam: i dunno *walks away*

Allison: i told ya' Danny, he never listens

Kris: why's Danny in a strecher?

Allison: why do you care?

Kris: hey! just cause i hit him all the time doesn't...i just wanna know!

Allison: He got Adam's boot

Kris: eesh he's gonna be in there for a _Long_ time

Allison: uh-huh, wow you actually got something right

Kris: why tha- HEY! what about you huh?

Allison: *gets up from chair* What about me!

Kris: *screams* dont hit me!

Allison: im not but, WHAT ABOUT ME?

Kris: ahh *runs into his room*

Allison: ha! gets him everytime *giggles*

Matt: *yawns* hey, Allison

Allison: hey, matt so, what happen last night?

Matt: whataya mean?

Allison: well, after you called Adam, telling him Danny got crack, we got back from the hospital, and i went to your room, and i *mumbles* _saw you and Danny kissing_

Matt: you what?

Allison: *mumbles* _saw you and Danny kissing_

Matt: for godsakes Allison, just tell me!

Allison: dont freak out then

Matt: why would i freak-

Allison: I SAW YOU AND DANNY KISSING!

Matt: *frozen*

Allison: Matt?

Matt: *still frozen*

Allison: i'll be right back *Got a pillow* here you go

Matt: *grabs pillow* _thanks_ *screams in pillow*

*15 minutes later*

Allison: *mouth open*

Matt: *still screaming*

Adam: *comes* Ooh, i wanna scream *screams*

*20 minutes later*

Allison: *sighs*

Kris: hey Alliso...how long have they been screaming?

Allison: over half an hour

Kris: wow

*20 more minutes later*

Allison: okay, it's been an hour thats IT!

*gets on table*

Allison: here goes nothing *screams high pitch*

Adam: *stops*

Matt: *stop*

Allison: *stops* ENOUGH SCREAMING!

*Danny comes in the kitchen*

Danny: hey

Allison&Matt&Kris: hey

Adam: ...

Danny: sorry Adam

Adam: ...

Allison: *elbows Adam*

Adam: oww, Danny, you shouldn't be sorry, i should be sorry so, Sorry

Danny: it's ok

*Adam and Danny hug*

Allison: aww GROUP HUG!

*Allison and Matt and Kris join*

*Katy comes into the kitchen*

Katy: aww

Allison: come on Katy join

Katy: no, this is your guys moment i'll be back tomorrow *leaves*

Everyone: Bye

Matt: i feel funny

Allison: what do you mean?

Matt: i dont kno-

Adam: *touching Matt's ass*

Kris: *see's Adam* Adam your such an asshole

Adam: *stops* what do you mean?

*Everyone looks at Adam*

Adam: what the Fuck are you guys staring at?

Everyone: YOU!

Adam: wadeva

*Next Day*

Kris: *in his room*

Allison: *knocks on Kris' door*

Kris: Adam go away!

Allison: it's me

Kris: oh, come in

Allison: *comes in* hey whatcha doin?

Kris: nothin' much, you?

Allison: im in your room

Kris: duh

Allison: whatcha typeing

Kris: uh nothing *blocks his laptop screen*

Allison: come on tell me, i wont tell anyone, i swear

Kris: *sighs* okay

*shows Allison*

Allison: *eyes wide open and mouth open*

Kris: Alli, you okay?

Allison: *closes mouth* yeah, im fine, read it

Kris: what?

Allison: read. it

Kris: *reads* Dear, Adam I never told anyone about my feeling's for you i really,really love you but, im not ready to tell the world Sincerly, Your Love

Allison: that was so..sweet, so you love Adam

Kris: yeah, but i dont how to tell Katy

Allison: you'll find out *runs out the room*

Kris: Allison? *Runs after her*

Allison: KRIS LOVES A-

Kris: *covers her mouth* Anaconda's there Amazing

Everyone: o..k

Allison: *bits Kris' hand*

Kris: ow! *lets go*

Allison: *runs to Adam* Adam, Kris Loves You

Adam: *shocked* uhhhhhhhhh

Katy: excuse me

Allison: *scared* i-i- you..Here...how..what...Katy...huh?

Katy: *walks to Kris* it's okay Kris

Kris: what?

Katy: if you love Adam, i dont care and plus i dont love you anymore so BYE! *leaves*

Kris: okay whatever *runs to Adam*

Adam: *still shocked* uhhh-

Kris: *kisses Adam passionately*

Adam: *still shocked*

Kris: *lets go* Adam, are you okay?

Adam: you..have..what..you..love..who?

Kris: you, silly willy *kisses Adam's lips*

Adam: m-m-me?

Kris: yes

Adam: YAY!

Everyone: aww

Allison: c'mon people let's go

*Allison makes everone leave*

Allison: have fun *leaves*

Kris: You tell anyone, im gonna fuck you up

Adam: It's fuck me, not fuck me up

Kris: Adam, im serious

Adam: *laughs* yeah ri-

Kris: *serious*

Adam: oh, you are serious

Kris: yes i am

Adam: dont worry Krissykins *kisses Kris* im not gonna say anything *kisses Kris*

Kris: *deepens the kiss*

*Allison comes in*

Allison: i for- *screams and covers eyes*

*Adam and Kris stop*

Allison: im sooo sorry, i just forgot my phone *grabs phone* bye *leaves*

*Adam an Kris continue kissing*

*Flash*

Adam: what the

Kris: what was that *opens door* Allison?

Allison: i..uh..im..i..did..nothing?

Kris: *sees her phone* you took a picture of us, didn't you?

Allison: eep *runs off*

Kris: ALLISON GET BACK HER! *runs after Allison*

Adam: they always leave me, why am i the one who has to end the story?

*Adam looks at YOU*

Adam: you can leave now, she'll right more, you gotta leave though *whispers* _leave,leave,leave,leave and go kill someone _*giggles evily*

* * *

**Adam was talking to whoever is reading this  
I really hope you liked it  
Please review  
Lot's Of Love *blows kiss***


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys, just telling you im not gonna update anything cause im going to flagstaff for 4 days but i will update after those for days okay**

**I love you readers and thank you so much for reading**


	7. WOW!

****

**I Own Nothing (Sadly)  
ENJOY**

* * *

*Kris is chasing Allison*

Kris: GIMME THE PHONE!

Allison: NO! *trips*

Kris: ALLI YOU OKAY?

Allison: im fine *continues running* but you'll never get my phone!

Kris: alli, please i dont want people to find out yet

Allison: *stops* FINE! *deletes photo* there, happy now?

Kris: thank you soooo much Alli *hugs*

Allison: yea,yea *pushes him off* now go to Adam

Kris: okay! *runs to Adam*

Allison: *jokingly* RUN KRIS RUN TO YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!

*Adam&Kris go into there room*

Adam: so...

Kris: yeah...*kisses Adam*

Adam: *carries Kris to his bed*

Kris: *talking to YOU* WE'RE GONNA SKIP THIS, I NEED TIME ALONE WITH ADAM!

*Next Day*

Allison: *goes downstairs* hey Adam, whatcha doin'?

Adam: *mouth full of pancakes* do you like seafood

Allison: yeah, it's good

Adam: *opens mouth*

Allison: EWW!

Adam: you said you liked Seafood

Allison: i meant like fish or something, Ugh!

Kris: hey whats goin on in here?

Adam: Kris, you like seafood?

Kris: no, did you fall for that, Alli?

Allison: yeah..

Kris: *laughs* i can't belive you feel for that

Allison: well, i did so HAHA!

Adam: *swallows* i got something for you Alli *goes to his room*

Allison: is this like the seafood thing?

Kris: i dont know, he never did that to me

*Adam comes back downstairs*

Adam: here *gives a small box*

Allison: what is it?

Adam: you'll see

Allison: if it's a prank im gonna take your eyeliner away

Adam: well, it's not okay, PLEASE OPEN IT!

Allison: okay,okay *opens it* OMG!

Adam: you like?

Allison: i dont like it

Adam: *tears filling his eyes* w-w-what

Allison: i LOVE it, it's sooooo amazing *she keeps on staring at the pretty half heart charmed nacklace*

Adam: cool huh?

Allison: but why is it half a heart and says ''Best''

Adam: ''Freinds'' *pulls out a smilair necklace* look! *puts the hearts together*

Kris: aww *kisses Adam's cheek* your so sweet, Addy

Allison: thank you so much Adam *hugs*

Kris: imma try something *leaves*

Allison: what's he doing?

Adam: i think i know, but dont laugh or say anything mean okay?

Allison: why?

*Kris comes back*

Kris: so how do i look? *has ALOT of guyliner on*

Allison&Adam: uhm...

Kris: I LOOK HORRIBLE, HUH?

Adam: no,no,no Krissykins look beautiful

Allison: yeah! Kris you look...ama-...fi-...beau..tiful *mumbles* _sorta_

Kris: thanks *put on his ipod*

Adam: thanks for not saying anything mean

Allison: it was harder then you think

Danny: what was hard?

Adam: oh Kris'-

Danny: FORGET IT!

Allison: whatever, thanks Adam for the gift

Danny: what gift?

Allison: this necklace *shows Danny the nacklace*

Danny: WOW!

Allison: i know right

Danny: why is it a half of a heart?

*Allison pulls Adam by her and puts the charms together*

Danny: aww

Kris: that's what i said

Danny: Oh rea- *screams*

Kris: WHAT?

Danny: YOU...EYELINER..LOOKS...AHH!

Kris: but Adam an Allison like it

*Allison&Adam's eyes widen*

Danny: you..liked...it?

Allison: uhm...yes

Adam: i...love...it?

Matt: hey guys i- *screams*

Kris: my make up?

Matt: no

Kris: then why are you screaming

Matt: someone took my lady gaga shirt

Danny: *pulls his jacket closed so Matt wont see the shirt*

Matt: DANNY! THAT IS MY FAVIT SHIRT, YOU BASTARD!

Adam: MATT! watch your languge, 16 year old here

Allison: *rolls eyes* oh for godsake

Matt: YOU BETTER RUN DANNY!

Kris: **You better run,run,run,run,run  
Run Devil Run, run,run devil, devil, run**

Danny: AHH *runs*

Matt: AHH *runs*

*30 minutes later*

Adam: hey

Allison: hey, did you take a shower?

Adam: yeah, Matt's still chasing Danny?

Allison: yep, well imma take a shower too

*1 hour later*

Allison: hey, Adam

Adam: why does it take girls an hour to take a simple shower?

Allison: First, it not so simple and Second *thinks*

Adam: that what i thought

Allison: whatever

Danny: *stops* i..cant..breath

Matt: *stops* me..neither

Kris: FINALLY!

Allison: i know

Kris: what do you mean, Allison?

Allison: you said finally 'cause they finally stopped

Kris: no finally 'cause i finally got this puzzle done

Allison: o...k

Adam: aww *kisses Kris*

Matt: hey wanna play Truth or Dare?

Adam&Danny&Kris: hell yeah

Allison: ugh!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy, GO KRADISON and Adison and Kradam!  
Review and you'll get the next chapter  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


	8. Truth Or Dare

****

**Enjoy,  
Guest Star: Justine Diaz (ME =))  
I Own Nothing

* * *

**

Danny: Allison, Truth or dare?

Allison: Truth

Danny: is it true do have a crush on Adam?

Allison: NO I DO NOT!

Danny: okay whatever

Allison: Kris, Truth or Dare?

Kris: uhm...Dare!

Allison: i dare you to...Kiss Danny

Kris: ok

Danny: NO,NO,NO

*Kris kisses Danny's cheek*

Allison: that wasn't a kiss

Kris: you need to be more specific

Allison: hm!

Adam: Allison, Truth or dare?

Allison: why me?

Adam: truth or dare?

Allison: dare

Adam: i dare you to kiss Kris

Allison: why?

Adam: cause

Allison: im not kissing your boyfreind

Adam: oh, c'mon PLEASE,PLEASE!

Allison: fine *kisses Kris on cheek*

Adam: a real kiss

Allison&Kris: NO!

Adam: now or else

*Allison Kisses Kris*

Adam: better

Allison&Kris: YUK!

Danny: eww

Matt: Adam, truth or dare?

Allison: finally Adam

Adam: hm...truth

Matt: is it true that your a virgin?

Adam: no

Matt&Allison&Danny: ew...

Adam: Matt, truth or dare?

Matt: hm...neither

Adam: you have to pick one!

Matt: fine Truth

Adam: O.k...Is it true, you kissed Danny?

Matt: No

Allison: LIER!

Matt: im not lieing

Allison: I SAW YOU TWO!

Matt&Danny: WHAT?

Allison: **_We _**saw them, right Adam?

Adam: yeah, she freaked out, i didn't

Matt: you..saw..i..you..didn't freak out

Adam: please, i've seen guys fuck, so a kiss isn't gonna do anything

Allison: ew...

Danny: yep, Kris, truth or dare?

Kris: we need more people to play

Danny: your right *thinks*

Allison: OH I KNOW! *calls her friend* hey, wanna play Truth Or Dare with us?...cool...cya in 20 *hangs up*

Adam: well, who was it?

Allison: my friend, Justine

*20 minutes later*

Justine: hey, guys

Eveyone: hey

*1 hour later*

Allison: Adam, truth or dare?

Adam: DARE!

Allison: i dare you to kiss Justine

Adam: WHAT! i barely know the girl

Justine: Adams way to old

Adam: excuse me, im 29, okay?

Justine: and im 15, huge age difference, but i'd love to kiss you

Allison: just do it

Everyone: KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER

*Justine and Adam kiss*

Matt: *pushes there heads more together* *making them REALLY kiss*

Justine: *tries to move*

Matt: *lets go of there heads* HA-

*Adam&Justine Punch him in the face*

Matt: OW!

Justine: HA!

Adam: Haha

Kris: haha

Allison: why are you laughing?

Kris: uhm...cause Adam was laughing

Adam: aww *kisses Kris*

Kris: *pushes Adam on floor, still kissing*

Allison: i'll be right back *goes into her room*

Matt: what she gonna do?

Danny: i dont think it's gonna be good

Allison: *comes back down with a blowhorn*

Matt&Danny: Oh, No

Allison: *blows the horn* STOP!

*Adam&Kris stop*

Adam: lets continue, shall we

Allison: tsk

Matt: Justine, truth or dare?

Justine: hm..Dare!

Matt: i dare you and Allison to...kiss

Justine&Allison: WHAT?

Danny: yay!

Adam: Allison and Justine aren't gay, or Lesbain, or whatnot

Matt: NOW!

*Justine kisses Allison's cheek*

Matt: boring!

*they kiss on the lips, then pull away*

Justine: ew

Allison: ew

Matt: COOL!

*Justine&Allison stare at Matt evily*

Matt: NIGHT! *runs to his room*

*everyone laughs*

Justine: Danny, truth or dare?

Danny: truth

*Allison whispers something into Justines ear*

Justine: *smiles* is it true you screwed Matt?

Danny: WHAT!

Justine: well, is it true?

Danny: um...im not sure

Justine: ohmygod

Adam: Danny, your gay?

Kris: if he is, he's not gettin' my Addy

Adam: dont worry Krissy

Danny: im not gay

Adam: YOU CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH!

Danny: *leaves*

Allison: okay, this is gettin boring, we need to find another game to play

*everyone thinks*

Kris: SPIN THE BOTTLE!

Adam&Allison: sure

Justine: im not sure about that

Allison: why not?

Justine: i dont know

Allison: it'll be fun

Justine: fine!

Adam: get a bottle

Kris: *gets a bottle* ok DANNY, MATT GET DOWN HERE!

Matt&Danny: *come down*

Matt: ooh spin the bottle

Danny: ME FIRST! *spins the bottle*

*the bottle lands on Justine*

Justine: oh c'mon

*they kissed*

Justine: *wipes her mouth* ew!

Danny: ew, but good at the same time

Allison: my turn *spins the bottle*

*the bottle lands on Kris*

Kris: ahh

Allison: ahh

*Allison kisses Kris' cheeks*

Adam: my turn *spins the bottle*

*the bottle lands on Justine*

Justine: AGAIN! yay

*they kissed*

Kris: *gets alittle jealous* My turn *spins the bottle*

*the bottle lands on Justine*

Justine: ohmygod yay

Kris: *kisses her*

Justine: i think i like this game, My turn *spins the bottle*

*the bottle lands on Matt*

Justine: i change my mind, I HATE THIS GAME!

Matt: i dont like it either *kisses her*

Justine: ew *wipes her mouth*

Matt: my turn finally *spins the bottle*

*the bottle lands on Danny*

Danny&Matt: OH C'MON

Justine: *giggles*

*Matt and Danny kiss*

*JU\ustine and Allison hold there heads, were they cant move*

Matt: *tries to move*

Danny: *tries to move*

*Allison and Justine let go*

Danny: you bitches

Allison&Justine: HA!

Matt: YOU GIRLS ARE SOOO DEAD!

Justine: ...then how come were still alive? hm?

Allison: Haha good one J.

Justine: thank you i learned from the best

Allison: why thank yo- WOULD YOU TWO STOP!

*Adam&Kris stoped Kissing*

Justine: go to your guys's room

*Adam&Kris leave*

Danny: what do you think there doing up ther-

*Adam and Kris moaning*

Danny&Justine&Matt&Allison: ew!

Allison: i dont know why you guys are saying ''ew'' when you guys did that too

*Matt and Dannys mouth drop to the floor*

Justine: i think you shouldn't have said that

Allison: i know...Well, good night Justine

Justine: i'll call you tommorrow

Allison: ok

*Justine left, Allison went to bed, Danny an Matt's mouths are still dropped*

*Next Day*

*Allison comes downstairs*

Allison: you guys are still like that?

Matt&Danny: *no answer*

Allison: HA!

* * *

**I didnt think that wa funny, but i hope you enjoyed it  
I've had Writers Block BIG TIME,  
I'd love you if you reviewed  
It's a little longer, sooo  
****Lot's Of Love  
*Blow Kiss***


	9. Your Mama!

**I own Nothing  
ENJOY!****

* * *

**

Allison: *watching T.V*

*Adam comes Downstairs*

Adam: *yawn* good morning- whats up with Danny and Matt?

Allison: there still shocked that they screwed eachother

Adam: oh...

Allison: did you have fun with your boyfriend?

Adam: what do you mean?

Allison: does this ring a bell? *moans* you guys were doing that ALL NIGHT!

Adam: your just jealous

Allison: i am NOT jealous!

Adam: your sooo jealous

Allison: i am NOT! *goes to her room*

Adam: she so jealous

Allison: (upstairs) NOT!

Adam: *whispers* ...jealous...

Kris: ADAM!

Adam: *runs upstairs* KRIS WHAT"S WRONG!

Kris: where were you?

Adam: *sighs* downstairs, you scared me

Kris: i did, wow, i need to do that more often

*Later that Day*

*Danny&Allison are argueing*

Allison: Fuck You Danny!

Danny: thats what me and your momma did last night

Allison: Dont go there, Gokey!

Danny: Your mama so fat her pants size is BITCH LOSE SOME WEIGHT!

Allison: your mama is so fat & stupid, when she saw a yellow bus with white people in it, she said "STOP THAT TWINKEY"

Danny: your mama so ugly, rosey o'donald wouldn't date her

Allison: OH HELL NO! *jumps on Danny*

Danny: AHH GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!

*Adam&Kris come into the room*

Adam: what's going on?

Allison: *ignores Adam&Kris and hits Danny on the head repeatedly*

Danny: ADAM, KRIS GET THIS CRAZY CHICK OFF ME!

Kris: Alli, get down

Allison: NO! *continues hitting* not until he says Sorry!

Danny: NEVER!

Adam: ALLISON, GET DOWN NOW!

Allison: NO!

Adam: *grabs her phone* I'll break your phone

Allison: *still holding onto Dannys hair* YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Adam: I would

Allison: DONT DO IT LAMBERT!

Adam: LET GO!

Allison: *hesetating* FINE! *lets go* GIMME GIMME! *grabs her phone* are you okay sweetie, did Adam touch you?

Kris: *under his breath* crazyass

Allison: What did you call me?

Kris: *thinks: How the hell did she hear me?* i didn't say anything

Allison: i'll let you slide Allen, but mark my words i'll find out what you said

Kris: *gulps*

*Knock,Knock*

Danny: *rubs his head* i'll get it *opens the door* Ohmygod It's Barney!

Justine: ha ha ha very funny, do you want me to tell Alli, what you call her?

Danny: no please,please,please dont tell her

Justine: okay...*walks to Allison*

Allison: hey, Justine what are you doing here?

Justine: if you dont want me here i'll leave

Allison: no,no dont leave, i meant like what are you doing here?

Justine: i came to hang out- ohmygod!

Allison: what?

Justine: look *points to Adam&Kris making out*

Allison: GET A FUCKING ROOM YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING!

Justine: i thinks its hot

*Adam&Kris leave*

Justine: Where's Matt?

Allison: he left

Justine: good

*Adam&Kris are moaning Louder than last time*

Allison: you've gotta be kidding

Justine: do you still have that blowhorn?

Allison: yeah what about- oh *giggles*

Justine: *giggles* come on

*Allison gets the blowhorn, and go to Adam&Kris' room*

*Justine opens the door quietly*

Allison: *laughs quietly* this is gonna be hilarious

*they walk in, trying not to look at the two men making love*

Kris: MM, ADAM HARDER, FASTER!

Allison: *whispers* 1...2...3 *almost blows the horn when Kris see's them*

Kris: *gets uo* AHH WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!

Justine&Allison: *stare at Kris' Crotch* uhhh...

Adam: LEAVE!

Justine&Allison: *still stare at Kris' Crotch* ...

Kris: what are you guys looking at- ooohhh...*grabs a sheet and covers himself*

Justine&Allison: *look at eachother* AHH

*Justine&Allison run out the room*

*3:00am, Justine slept over*

Justine: *whispers* Allison...you up?

Allison: i am now

Justine: i just got a amazing idea

Allison: *opens her eyes more* what?

Justine: *whisper in her ear the plan*

Allison: hehehe

*Justine&Allison go downstairs*

Justine: ready?

Allison: ready

*Justine goes into the kitchen*

Justine: THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!

*Adam&Matt&Kris&Danny run out their rooms*

Kris: OH NO THE BRITISH!

Matt: WHERE,WHERE?

Danny: I'LL SAVE YOU ALLISON!

Adam: *has no clothes on (not even underwear)* what do you guys have against the British?

Allison: *burst out laughing*

Justine: *burst out laughing too*

*Danny&Matt&Adam&Kris go back to bed*

Allison: that *laugh* was *laugh* sooo *laugh* HILARIOUS!

Justine: I *laugh* KNOW *laugh* RIGHT *laugh*

Allison: imma go to sleep

Justine: me too

*The Morning*

Allison: im going shopping

Justine: im going wit u

Allison: no dur

*Justine&Allison leave*

*Adam&Kris are cuddling*

*Danny&Matt are Not cuddling but are sitting by eachother*

Adam: come on Krissy, lets go to the room

Kris: hm..OKAY! * they leave*

Danny: i gotta take a nap *leaves*

Matt: *sighs*

*crickets sound*

Matt: ...

*crickets sounds*

Matt: ...

*cricket sounds*

Matt: ... *looks at You* im not gonna say anything funny

*cricket sound*

Matt: ...*burps* ...

*cricket sounds*

Matt: STOP WITH THE CRICKETS! THEIR ANNOYING NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR CRICKETS THEIR DISGUSTING!

*more cricket sounds*

Matt: im not gonna deal this *gets up, makes popcorn, and stares At YOU*

Matt: *looking at you* are you gonna keep on reading? why do i have to end this you dont care bout me *starts to cry* YOU CARE ABOUT ADAM  
AND ALLISON AND KRIS AND THAT NEW GIRL JUSTINE and i little Danny BUT, STILL WHY! *runs out the room*

* * *

**Poor,poor Matt, anyway i hope you enjoyed it the Your Mama joke i got from my Hilarious brother  
I really would love if you reviewed, and if you want the next chapter  
REVIEW!  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


	10. Author's Friend Note

**Hi, readers, Im Adam, Justine's friend (no not Adam Lambert) She can't write cause she broke her hand, riding her bike ( i dont know how but, she did) and she says she will update as SOON as possible, and i will help her (she writes her storys on paper, so i'll help) until she gets better. Pray that she'll get better REALLY soon. And, she said her next chapter is gonna be the last one, so she is GONNA need my help, we will make it a gr8/funny story (haha i put an 8)**

**Sincerly, Adam ;)  
(she told me to put sincerly when i dont know how to spell it, she can be annoying at times, BYE)**


	11. Final Chapter

****

**Hey, guys im back, i like to thank my Bestest friend Adam for helping me with my last chapter  
Once again, I own nothing, thank you sooooo much for the favorites/reviews  
I love you all, i WILL continue Adommy, and maybe Adison Calls  
Enjoy the last chapter of Why Adam?  
P.S I'll try to make this longer than the others )**

* * *

Adam: wanna play a game?

Allison: sure

Kris: ok

Danny: fine

Adam: hm...how bout jokes

Allison: i got one

Adam: let me hear it

Allison: why are black people afraid of chain saws?

Kris&Danny&Adam: idunno

Allison: cause they go ''Run, nigger-nigger-nigger''

**(I have nothing against black people okay, my best friend is black so dont think im racist  
If anything i HATE racisim)**

*everyone laughs*

Adam: ok,ok how 'bout this, Yo momma so stupid, when i asked her who the King Of Pop was, she said ''Pepsi''

*Everyone laughs*

Danny: yo momma so ugly, when the boogeyman saw her, he said ''I quit''

*Everyone laughs*

Kris: roses are red, violets are blue, faces like your belong in a zoo, but dont be scared, i'll be there too, not in a cage, but laughing at you

*cricket sounds*

Kris: oh c'mon

Allison: yo momma's so fat, she can fit in the Grand canyon

*Everyone laughs*

Adam: yo momma's so fat, when she got on a helicopter, the pilot said ''MAYDAY MAYDAY WERE GOING DOWN'' and they were still on the ground

*everyone laughs*

Danny: this is getting stupid

Kris: can i say one more thing?

Danny: ok, fine

Kris: your dad's so gay, he farts glitter

*everyone laughs, except for Danny*

Allison: danny, why aren't you laughing?

Danny: heard it before

Adam: whatever, your no fun!

Danny: hmph

Allison: C'mon Danny, be fun for ONCE in your weird, miserable life

Danny: *scoffs* i ain't miserable, i ain't weird

Allison: then why do you have like, 15 pairs of glasses?

Danny: in case Adam, or Kris, mess 'em up, you know how dumb they are

Adam&Kris: Hurtful

Allison: oh get over it!

***Let's skip american idol, Allison went home, and now it's Danny, Kris and Adam* P.S Matt went home already, just telling 'ya**

Adam: poor, Alli

Kris: *crying* WHY! WHY COULDN'T DANNY GO HOME!

Danny: that's just cruel

Adam: *hugs Kris* It's okay Kris, Allison would want us to be strong

Kris: Ok *wipes his tears* in gonna go to sleep *leaves*

Danny: im gonna miss her

Kris: (upstairs) THANKS FOR MAKING ME CRY *cries*

Danny: im gonna miss that, Red-haired, silly, nice, sweet, cute, adorable girl

Adam: *jaw dropped to the floor*

Danny: what?

Adam: you liked her, didn't you?

Danny: NO! how can i like her, when she's 17?

Adam: doesn't matter what age, Love is Love

Danny: well, she's gone now so...GOODNIGHT!

Adam: hehe

*All of them went to sleep*

*Next Day, Adam wakes up and goes downstairs*

Adam: *yawns*

*Adam turns on the T.V and watches what ever show is on at this hour, but not for long before Danny & Kris come down and join him*

Danny: what is this?

Adam: i dont know

Kris: change it

Adam: okay *changes the channel, the news comes on*

News Lady: (in the T.V) We are here with former American Idol star Allison Iraheta, Allison how have you been?

Allison: (in the T.V) good,good never been better

Adam: ohmygod, ALLISON!

Danny&Kris: ohmygod, ALLI!

News Lady: (in the T.V) who do you miss from the competition?

Allison: (in the T.V) All of them, i miss Adam, Kris, Danny, Matt, Lil, Alexis all of 'em

Kris: she said are names first, Adam

Adam: i know

Danny: *mumbles* _damn it_

Kris: dont worry Danny, she said you third

Danny: whatever

News Lady: (in the T.V) who do you think will win the competition?

Allison: (in the T.V) wow, i dont know, their all so talented

News Lady: (in the T.V) If you had to pick a winner who would you pick?

Allison: (in the T.V) me?

News Lady: (in the T.V) yes you

Allison: (in the T.V) uhm...wow...i dont know...i'd have to say...Adam and Kris

News Lady: (in the T.V) do you think they'll make it to the finale?

Allison: (in the T.V) oh yeah! i think they will

Danny: *mumbles* _Bitch_

Kris: DONT SAY THAT! * punches Danny*

Adam: KRIS! what did he do?

Kris: he called Alli a Bitch

Adam: OH HELL NO! * punches Danny too*

Danny: *holding his face* MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! *runs to the bathroom*

*Adam&Kris are laughing their asses off*

Danny: (in the bathroom) YOU BROKE MY GLASSES!

*Adam & Kris laugh harder*

Adam: *laughing* OH NO DANNY'S GLASSES ARE BROKEN, OH NO *laughs harder if possible*

Kris: *laughing* I KNOW! *laughs harder if possible*

Danny: *steaming mad* YOU GUY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?

*Adam & Kris are still laughing*

Danny: UHHH *goes to his room

News Lady: (in the T.V) Do you have a crush or a thing for a guy, right now?

Allison: (in the T.V) uhm...Yes

*Adam & Kris stop laughing, and look at the T.V, wanting to know, who the hell Allison Likes*

Kris: who do you think she likes?

Adam: i dont know now Shh

Kris: dont shush me

Adam: whatever!

News Lady: (in the T.V) who is he?

Allison: I can't tell you!

News Lady: (in the T.V) damn, well, this is all the tme we have, im so sorry we have to end this awesome convo with you, Allison

Allison: (in the T.V) It's fine, i gotta go anyway, bye

*Allison & the News Lady have a hug then Allison leaves*

News Lady: (in the T.V) Coming up-

*Adam turned the T.V off, Kris just stares at the now turned off T.V*

Danny: who do you think she likes?

*Adam & Kris Jump, not knowing that Danny was there*

Danny: what? did i scare 'ya?

Adam: how long were you there?

Danny: ever since you, and Kris stopped laughing, now answer my question, did i scare you?

Adam: no, you just made me jump

Kris: you scared me

Danny: HAHA! i always scare the bitches

Adam: *stand up and gets in Danny's face* what did you say?

Danny: uhm...uh...uhm..BYE!

*Danny runs away, and Kris starts laughing a little bit*

Adam: what's so funny?

Kris: Danny, and that you stood up for me *smiles*

*Adam goes to Kris and put's his arms around Kris' waist, and Kris puts his arms around Adam's neck*

Adam: i will always stand up for you, my Krissy-kins

Kris: Thank you so much, Addy-kins

*Adam leans closer to Kris, then their lips met, they shared a very, very passionate kiss*

Danny: (upstairs) GET A ROOM

*they stop*

Kris: how did he know?

Adam: the world will never know

*there was a silence, then the continued their kiss*

***Next week, It was results today, All 3 of them were soo scared of going home. It was Adam aganist Danny***

Ryan: Adam...You...are...SAFE!

*Adam and Danny and Kris shared one HUGE bear hug*

*at the mansion*

Kris: WE MADE IT! OHMYGOD WE MADE IT! YAY, UH-HUH OH YEAH THATS RIGHT!

Adam: I feel bad for Dan-

Kris: *cuts Adam off* FUCK DANNY! WE MADE IT!

Adam: what if you went home?

Kris: I didn't im here, aren't I?

Adam: *dissapointed face*

Kris: Adam, dont give me that face

Adam: *still dissapointed face*

Kris: im sorry

Adam: *smiles* there *kisses Kris* feel better?

Kris: Oh yeah! *kisses Adam* 1 millon times better

*next day*

(ring,ring,ring)

Kris: HELLO!

Allison: Damn! if you dont wanna talk to me then just say it

Kris: ALLI! no I didn't know that was you

Allison: It's okay, wheres Adam?

Kris: thats kinda why I screamed at you

Allison: dont tell me

Kris: were in the middle of something

Adam: (backround) Kris, hang up the phone! and ride my-

Kris: ADAM! It's Alli

Adam: (backround) ooohhhh...tell her i said hi

Kris: Adam said Hi

Allison: I'll call you guys later, when your not fucking eachother senseless *hangs up*

Kris: *puts his phone down* I miss her *sniffs*

Adam: aww Kris dont cry *wipes Kris' cheek*

Kris: Lets finish are game shall we

Adam: oo

*2 hours later*

Kris: *breathless*

Adam: *breathless*

*5:00 pm, Adam goes downstairs and finds a note*

**The Note: Dear, Adam I went to the store real fast, im telling you so you dont get all worried.  
P.S call Allison she wanted to talk to you**

Adam: okay *calls Allison*

Allison: *answers* who dis?

Adam: ...

Allison: weirdo

Adam: it's me Adam

Allison: OH thanks god! I thought you were some crazy fan, how have you been, Adam?

Adam: good, how bout you?

Allison: fine

Adam: Alli, I wanted to ask you something

Allison: what?

Adam: out of curiosity, I saw a interveiw with you, and you said you liked someone, who DO you like?

Allison: *speakless* uhm...

Adam: Alli? you there?

Allison: im..im..im here

Adam: who do you like?

Allison: uhm...*mumbles*

Adam: who?

Allison: *mumbles*

Adam: who!

Allison: dont get mad or laugh

Adam: ohmygod! it's not Danny is it?

Allison: oh hell no!

Adam: thank god, now tell me im dying!

Allison: *laughs* okay...It's...

Adam: *inpacient* TELL ME ALREADY!

Allison: DONT YELL AT ME LAMBERT!

Adam: THEN TELL ME!

Allison: KRIS!

Adam: FINALLY YOU TOLD ME YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-...Kris?

Allison: YES HAPPY!

Adam: wow

Allison: i gotta go

*hangs up*

Adam: *puts his phone down* wow

*Kris comes in*

Kris: is everything ok? I heard screaming

Adam: *nervous* uh y-yeah e-everythings f-fine

Kris: are you sure?

Adam: *kisses Kris* im sure

Kris: *kisses back* okay, here I got you more eyeliner

Adam: YAY! *grabs the eyeliner*

Kris: *laughs*

*Adam and Kris watch a movie, then got to sleep*

*3:00 am, Kris wakes up*

Kris: *whispers* Adam...you up?

Adam: *groans* I am now, what?

Kris: im scared

Adam: come here

*Adam and Kris cuddle together*

***The finale of American Idol***

*Adam & Kris are standing there, waiting for the results*

Ryan: and the winner...of 2009 American Idol...Is...Kris Allen!

*Adam & Kris hug*

*Adam was happy for Kris, Adam was a little sad cause he didn't win, but at least he came this far, and showed the world what Adam Lambert can do!*

* * *

**Was the end boring? Did you hate it?  
im sorry I had to end this but I have plans on a Vampire one  
I'll post it as soon as possible, so please  
Review/Favorite  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss*  
**


End file.
